Sleepless Night
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mobil melaju, entah ke mana. / "Apa kau pikir kita punya tujuan?" [Asa(sr)Kara for #BirthdayGirl: Anclyne] AU.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

[ **note** : tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. didedikasikan untuk **anclyne** yang berulang tahun pada dua puluh juli lalu. fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari cerpen milik **mona sylviana** dengan tajuk **takada bulan bobi pun jadi**.]

* * *

 **.**

 **SLEEPLESS NIGHT © Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Malam merangkak naik tatkala Karasuma membuka mata.

Ia memicing, menghela napas setelahnya. Tidur dalam keadaan duduk tidak begitu menyenangkan, tapi anehnya ia terlelap cukup lama. Seorang pria berahang tegas duduk di sebelahnya, sepasang mata terfokus pada jalan. Sebelah tangan pria itu menyodorkan air mineral, Karasuma menerima dan langsung menenggaknya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, air mineral itu terasa membakar tenggorokan.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita tidak pernah sampai di tujuan, Asano."

Jalanan di kanan-kiri sepi sekali. Hanya ada sawah dan ladang sejauh mata memandang. Pohon-pohon besar berjejer rapi, beberapa kepala pohon sudah ditebang. Karasuma memutar tuas hingga kaca mobil terbuka. Sontak saja, angin malam menampar kulitnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Apa kau pikir kita punya tujuan?"

Karasuma bungkam. Ia melirik ke belakang, memandang sosok lain yang terlelap dalam keadaan tengkurap. Lelap yang panjang dan barangkali takkan bangun lagi.

"Kita tidak punya cangkul."

"Aku tidak berniat menguburnya."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan—melaju sekian ratus kilometer, tanpa tujuan, dengan seonggok mayat yang sebentar lagi menguarkan bau busuk. Aku ingin pulang. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin pulang dan mengakhiri kegilaan ini."

Asano menghentikan mobil. "Kita sudah sampai."

Karasuma hilang kata.

Mobil berhenti di tepi tebing. Tidak begitu curam. Di bawahnya ombak menggulung, lantas menghantam kuat-kuat. Karasuma menelan ludah. Asano seperti biasa, tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda keresahan di wajahnya. Terlalu tenang untuk bisa dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Asano segera turun dari mobil. Dibukanya pintu belakang, sepasang kaki yang sudah membiru ditarik kasar, diseret. Wajah pria itu tetap tenang, seakan tengah menarik sesuatu yang tak berarti—hanya tulang berlapis daging dan kebetulan bukan hewan. Karasuma terpaku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Ia melihat Asano menatap ke arahnya. Mata violet itu menyala di antara gelapnya malam; mata yang dulu menjeratnya dalam pesona. Begitu tajam dan menusuk. Kini mata indah itu menjelma elang, paruhnya mematuk-matuk bangkai.

"Kita akan melemparkannya dari sini?"

Pertanyaan retoris.

"Atau kau lebih senang kalau kau yang aku lemparkan dari sini?"

Karasuma tidak mengerti selera humor Asano (dan ia tidak bernafsu untuk tertawa).

"Aku tidak paham. Hanya berawal dari sepasang matamu, aku harus terlibat dalam pembunuhan mengerikan ini."

"Sekarang kau menyalahkan aku."

"Aku tidak."

Asano kembali menyeret sosok tak bernyawa tersebut. Karasuma mengepalkan tangan. Giginya bergemerutuk. Ia tidak mengerti hidup—dan lebih dari itu, ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia memutuskan untuk membantu kekasihnya. Karasuma selalu ingat impiannya waktu kanak-kanak; ia ingin jadi polisi, melindungi masyarakat sipil dan melawan segala tindak kejahatan. Namun, betapa kejam, ia justru melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Ada gelenyar rasa ngilu ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin itu. Ia ingin muntah. Asano mengayun-ayunkan tubuh membiru tersebut, kemudian, hidup seakan mengutuknya tatkala tubuh itu melayang dan tak mampu menahan gravitasi. Jatuh. Terhempas. Tenggelam. Lantas dihantam ombak.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Karasuma terbangun dengan rasa pegal di leher. Di sepanjang jalan hanya ada pohon. Ranting-ranting dan dedaunannya menghalangi langit. Membuat malam terasa lebih gelap.

"Akan ke mana kita."

Asano fokus menyetir. "Pulang."

 _Oh_.

"Kita akan pulang."

Karasuma ingin bertanya, namun enggan. Sebab, ia takut mendengar jawaban dari Asano (dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya). Maka, pertanyaan tersebut akhirnya ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri:

 _Apakah kau dan aku baru saja membuang mayat istrimu?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(selesai)**

 **11:36pm – July 22, 2016**

 **a/n: aku tidac mampu memberikan hadiah apa pun selain fanfik kampret ini :" karasuma-nya ooc pulak betapa kejam :" but well … happy birthday!**


End file.
